


Golden

by kxllington



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe: Superpowers, Cutesy stuff idk, Flowers, Fluff, I'm on a posting streak woo, IOH era I guess, M/M, pls look at the picture, superpowers!au, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, little angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture originally and this is based off of that. http://kellington419.tumblr.com/post/142661078603/ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-remember-that-time
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, Patrick can fly and heal things and Pete has telekinesis. Should've established that. Go read the fic where I started this 'verse!!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359410 )

"Hey, little angel," Patrick whirled around in midair, grinning at the familiar voice. Immediately, he was greeted by three bright yellow flowers floating in front of him. A reddish energy surrounded them and made the hairs on the back of the singer's neck stand on end. He shook his head, amused, and looked around the flowers. Pete stood behind them. The same glow surrounded his hand and he smirked, edging the flowers a little closer.

"Well hello to you, too," Patrick replied, clasping his hands behind his back. The bassist pushed the flowers closer again, the energy around them grazing the tip of Patrick's hat, pushing it up to expose his face a bit.

"There, now I can see you. Sniff 'em, they smell really good." Pete said eagerly, pushing the flowers further into Patrick's face. The singer rolled his eyes jokingly, leaning into the glow carefully. The energy sent little shivers dancing up and down his spine. Delicately, Patrick sniffed the flowers. They gave off a gentle, bright scent and the younger man smiled, closing his eyes as he inhaled.

"They're lovely, Pete. What's the occasion?" Patrick asked, pulling back from the telekinetic glow.

"Doesn't need to be an occasion. You deserve flowers all the time." Pete smiled softly, pulling the flowers back a tad. Withdrawing his other hand from his pocket, the bassist waved one flower out of the bunch and sent it towards Patrick. He carefully bent the stem to crook behind the singer's ear and left the flower in his hair. Patrick had to fight the urge to move his head.

"That tickled," the singer chuckled. He readjusted the flower when the red glow dissipated. Pete smiled again, looping the other two flowers through the lapels of his denim jacket. 

"There, now you look even more beautiful, if that were even possible." Pete said, stepping forward. Patrick blushed, ducking his head down. The older man stepped forward again, pushing himself up on his tiptoes. 

"God, you're so mushy..." Patrick muttered jokingly, leaning down to press a soft, sweet kiss to Pete's lips. Truth be told, he didn't mind, he liked it. And he liked it more when he dropped down to the ground to wrap his arms around Pete's neck, being careful not to squish his flowers between their bodies.


End file.
